


【周迦】4+1

by MiloHolic



Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 1 time he gets some good care, 4 times Karna gets really dangerous without himself knowing it, How hard it could be for Karna to live in Chaldea, M/M, light comedy, 关于他们都在迦勒底过着怎样鸡飞狗跳的生活, 轻喜剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 传统的四次+一次，迦尔纳中心轻松小故事集合四次迦尔纳陷入险境而不自知，一次他知道自己受到了最温暖的的关怀与照看当然，还有每次都被他吓得提心吊胆的阿周那大量女角色出没，但CP仍旧是周迦╰(*°▽°*)╯
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573090
Kudos: 47





	1. 伊什塔尔

**Author's Note:**

> 每一章节以本章出场的女从者名字命名

天之女主人、美索不达米亚的女神大人（弓阶的那位），常常是一天一个主意，可称得上好点子的却没有几个。今天，她已经在迦尔纳身后鬼鬼祟祟地跟了几个小时，一点儿也没有掩饰行踪的意思。

请不要误会，她并没有什么不好的企图，迦勒底的金星女神一向都是善良而宽宏的，这不是因为她人有多好，纯粹是因为她所凭依的少女天性纯良，让她也跟着老实了起来。总而言之，现在的伊什塔尔和过去不可同日而语，她是“不带一丝邪念地”在跟踪施舍的英雄，仅此而已。

这也没什么理由可讲。她可是为所欲为的女神大人，从来都是想要什么便强取豪夺，仅仅跟踪，已经是相当克制了——她的确想从迦尔纳身上获取某样东西，坦白了说，是宝石。

没错，就同你想的一样，伊什塔尔女神（再次）破产了。

众所周知，伊什塔尔的翻车不过是迦勒底的日常，连立香听了都懒得抬头。这一次，她当然也没有任何的借口可以找，而女神自然也是绝不会承认自己的错误的。可是，嘴硬归嘴硬傲娇归傲娇，没钱的还是没钱，失去的宝石不会自己回家，无能女神也不会天降横财，她又开始想馊点子来填补自己的财政漏洞。于是，她看上了迦尔纳身上那闪闪发光的红宝石。

红宝石（Ruby），那是与这句躯体相性最佳的魔力容器，也是与女神的品位最为相称的至高的祭品，换而言之她就是看到红宝石就走不动路。至于为何时至今日她才注意到胸口大大方方嵌着颗红宝石走来走去的迦尔纳呢？要知道，伊什塔尔女神可从不在没得到她承认的男人身上浪费精力，这还得多谢某位不愿透露名字的提棺绅士的“提点”，她才把目光落到了正确的位置上。

不看还没什么，一看可不得了。迦尔纳的宝石，成色、切割、大小，怎么看都是上品中的上品，或许连那个目中无人的金皮卡，宝库中也没有这等尤物。伊什塔尔不知道那宝石是什么来历，对迦尔纳的生平，她只有文字层面的了解，也懒得去深想。这会儿她蹲在后面，哼哼唧唧、嘀嘀咕咕，记吃不记打，小脑袋转得飞起。这么大一个女神，迦尔纳又不瞎，自然是不可能看不到的。

不过，施舍的英雄并不觉得困扰，认为她是个麻烦的另有其人。

“你在做什么？”

伊什塔尔背后一寒，不知何时背后突然多了个人。她吓得刷拉一下跳了起来，还顺带发出了丢人的尖叫声，一回过头，站在身后的男人竟然是天授的英雄，阿周那。同时，整条走廊的人都被她这一声怪叫吸引了目光，连阿周那本人一起，看向她的眼睛里纷纷投射出“今天她又在作什么死”的无奈和怜悯（阿周那的目光不知为何要更冷酷些）。她一下被激起了火，连做坏事的心虚也消失了。伊什塔尔抬起头，叉着腰，理直气壮地回答：“为什么我非得跟你解释不可？偷偷摸摸靠近女神背后，你就不怕被天罚吗？”

阿周那完全不以为然：“不管你又在打什么主意，我都劝你早点放弃。”

“哈？你以为你是在对谁说话啊？”

贫困女神，缺钱等同于缺乏理智，劝她罢手的成功率约等于没有。阿周那用他那天授的脑瓜思考了一下，说道：“御主在叫你，是周回的时间了。”

“哎？这种时候？”

阿周那煞有介事地点了点头：“没错，御主说光靠吉尔伽美什、没有伊什塔尔小姐的话，周回果然非常吃力，所以希望得到你的支援。”

话音刚落，女神便将他的不敬抛到了九霄云外，只见她脸色以惊人的速度由阴转晴，变得沾沾自喜，嘴里念叨着“原来如此”“真没办法”“果然没我还是不行”之类得意忘形的话，真的准备就这样离开。没想到还有这么好搞定的女神，真是让阿周那松了口气。天授的英雄不仅对撒谎这种崩英雄人设的事毫无愧意，心里甚至有点小得意，这也许是本就不擅长说谎的正直大英雄骗人时最接近面不改色心不跳的一次了——假如夹在其中的不是迦尔纳的话。

完全没有领情的枪兵，作为被盯上的肥肉，自己居然主动迎了上来，十分唐突地加入了对话：“等等，阿周那。支开伊什塔尔是没有必要的，我并没有回避她的意图。”

白衣的弓兵额头上肉眼可见地爆出一根青筋：“迦尔纳，你又来做多余的事……”

“哎，所以说，你一直都知道我在跟踪你吗？”女神大人还没有意识到自己被骗了，便被近在眼前的宝石吸引了目光，她立刻笑逐颜开，整张脸都像要发出光来，连自己主动坦白了罪行都没注意。

“没错。”迦尔纳点点头，“无论走到哪里，我都不会忽略有求于我的人。你有话想说吧？”

“原来如此，不愧是施舍的英雄，果然慷慨。既然如此，我就开门见山地说了。”伊什塔尔露出势在必得的笑容，伸展出一只胳膊，直勾勾地指向迦尔纳的胸口中央，“那颗红宝石，可不可以给我呢？”

“可以。”

“不行。”

两个声音同时回答了她，一个云淡风轻，一个斩钉截铁。

迦尔纳和伊什塔尔俱是一愣，两个人齐刷刷转过头去，看着出声反对的阿周那，弓兵的脸色快要和他的外号一样黑了。他们互相对视了一眼，异口同声地问道：“为什么？”

迦尔纳想问的是“为什么我不可以把宝石给她”。

而伊什塔尔想问的却是“为什么我和迦尔纳的交易非得经过你同意不可啊”。

阿周那一时竟说不出话来，当然，是被他俩气的。时刻姿态优雅的王子殿下一手扶着额头，好像在努力思考要怎样向这两个没常识的家伙解释这种浅显的道理，又好像只是在努力克制自己即将爆发的情绪。最后，他深吸一口气，对伊什塔尔说道：“你……知道这家伙的这块宝石，是类似于他血肉一样的东西吗？”

“嗯？”伊什塔尔愣了一下，“那是什么意思？”

“意思就是，如果他将宝石取下来送给你，这家伙的胸口上就会留下一个骇人的血洞，且无法治愈。”

“哎——？？！！”伊什塔尔顿时花容失色，她转过头冲迦尔纳大喊道，“这么重要的事情为什么不早点说清楚啊！”

看来两个笨蛋里至少有一个还是有常识的。阿周那在她背后再次深吸了一口气，恢复了一些冷静：“因为这家伙就是这样的人，多么强人所难的要求都不会说不，一个不懂得拒绝的男人。”

被他们两个能说会道的弓兵一阵抢白的迦尔纳露出些许不满的神色，说道：“总是要担心这些毫无意义的事情，你也真是个辛苦的男人。不过安心好了，施予的时候，我也是有分寸的。伊什塔尔女神的要求，和生前因陀罗的请求相比根本不值一提，我完全可以满足。”

“你——”

阿周那的脸色顿时变得极其可怕，伊什塔尔下意识地退后一步，以免受到波及。迦尔纳的语气平静而诚恳，没有任何讽刺与恼怒，诚然如此，他们俩依然剑拔弩张得仿佛下一秒就要在她面前上演印度神话大战。她看见阿周那戴着白手套的右手张开又攥紧，用上了十成的力气，也不知道他是准备掏弓，还是就这么一拳揍在迦尔纳脸上。可到了最后，他还是维持了文明人的修养，什么也没说、什么也没做，只是同样退后了一步，以极其厌恶的神情低吼出声：“算了，就当是我白担心了你了。”

他的语气极容易让伊什塔尔联想到爆发前夕的火山、暴雨前夕的雷鸣，也不知道这么大的火气究竟从何而来。说完，阿周那便转身快步离开。

“嗯？阿周那？”迦尔纳眨眨眼睛，在他身后呼唤道。

“不许跟我说话。”阿周那头也不回地吼道，“也不许跟过来！”

他是这么说的呢。伊什塔尔不动声色地站在一边，看着阿周那消失在走廊的深处，而迦尔纳一脸迷惑、焦急和困扰。哪怕是被要求剥除自己的血肉，他也没露出过这样的表情。施舍的英雄摸了摸后脑勺，叹了口气：“看来又是我说得还不够吗……”

白发青年向伊什塔尔点头致歉，踌躇了片刻，还是朝着阿周那离开的方向追了上去。伊什塔尔看着他们离开，半晌，才露出恍然大悟的表情：“难道……他是在担心迦尔纳吗？”

伊什塔尔认真地思考了一会儿，谁也不知道天之女主人那小脑袋瓜里又在想些什么东西，反正绝对没有在反省自己的无礼，只见她脸上表情风云变幻，十分精彩，但最终都变回了怅然若失的沮丧。

不见棺材不落泪、不撞南墙不回头的女神大人居然真的放弃了。她不再试图跟着迦尔纳，转身朝着相反的方向离去。

“哎呀，就要走了吗？”全程在一边看戏的达芬奇对着她的背影调侃地问道，“财政危机还没有解除吧？”

“那方面我会自己去想办法的。”伊什塔尔垂着脑袋，也懒得回头，微红着一张脸郁闷地咕哝，“虽然惨遭降格，我好歹也是爱的女神。不能去掺和吵架的情侣，这点读空气的本事我还是有的。”


	2. 酒吞童子

夜色已深。或者严格意义上说来，是迦勒底熄了灯。

话虽如此，休息区是不会断电的，而迦尔纳正留在那里。他坐在一张椅子上，一手托腮、两条长腿交叠在一起，青绿色的双眼凝视着虚空，好像在沉思中失去了时间的概念。

正因如此，再加上暗杀者的气息遮断，直到酒吞走到了他的身边，迦尔纳才发现她。眉目含笑的鬼早已把手中的剑换成了葡萄美酒，没有恶意，更没有杀气：“一个人在这种地方愁眉苦脸地干什么呐？——难道说，是和恋人吵架拌嘴了？”

迦尔纳抬起脸来，看清了来人，警惕地眯起眼睛：“个人的琐事，无需在意。”

“呵呵，被我说中了吗？不必这么紧张，妾身虽然是鬼，但无端袭击他人这么败兴的事，妾身是不会做的。”

她将酒葫芦搁在一边，坐在了迦尔纳的对面，十指相络撑住自己的下巴，笑容甜美而艳丽。迦尔纳疑惑地看着她，酒吞毫不介意，先开了口：“迦尔纳……对吧？小哥有一双很漂亮的眼睛呀，流光溢彩，好像春日里破冰的河川一样。”

然而，被夸奖的人却并不领情：“恶鬼啊，如果只是想打发时间，何必找我这么无聊的男人？就算吃掉我，你也得不到任何东西。”

闻言，酒吞稍稍睁大了眼睛：“哎呀，这对话是不是进行得也太快了一些？妾身只不过是不愿看到如此美丽的双瞳独自在此苦恼罢了。愁绪与那双眼睛并不相称，会影响喝酒的心情的。”

“喝酒。”迦尔纳的目光落在她脚边的酒葫芦上，其中隐隐飘来酒香，即便被塞得这般严实也能闻得一清二楚，“你来这里是为了喝酒吗？”

“只是喝酒的话，地点根本无所谓，鬼在何时、何地都能尽情享乐。这等雅事，重要的难道不是陪酒的伙伴吗？”酒吞童子慢条斯理地回答，“呵呵……妾身呀，最喜欢有漂亮眼睛的英俊小哥了，只是看着都觉得愉快。怎么样，小子，要陪妾身喝上一杯吗？”

再一次，迦尔纳若有所思地望向那个酒葫芦。

“神便鬼毒酒。”她的声音甘醇如千年的美酒，仿佛只用说话，就能将人融化，“与吃人的恶鬼同席，享用带毒的烈酒……难道不也是美事一桩？怎么样，有胆量试试吗？”

几乎所有从者都会对自己的死因避之不及，可酒吞不仅不害怕，甚至还对它甘之如饴。如此气量和胆量，令人佩服——那么他也不能输给她。迦尔纳收回目光：“如果这是挑战的话，我就接受好了。”

她驾轻就熟地闯进了管制室，启动了模拟装置，带着迦尔纳进入她秘藏的品酒宝地。模拟器为他们呈现出的，是惟妙惟肖的夜樱之景，皓白的满月挂在漆黑的夜空中，微风带来阵阵花香，看起来早已被演练过了多次。

迦尔纳抬起头，从额前的白发里挑出一片粉嫩的樱花花瓣来：“没想到鬼竟然也能制造出如此风雅的景观。”

酒吞呵呵一笑，她早已在樱花树下选好了位置，半躺半坐，晃着手里的酒盏，看起来丝毫未受到冒犯：“呵呵，是不是打破了小哥你的幻想？”

“不，只是有些吃惊罢了。我本以为你们鬼族不屑于由人类所定义的美，抱歉，看来是我过于武断了。”迦尔纳回答，犹豫了一下，还是挑了个离酒吞有些距离的位置席地而坐，“……不过，能在这样的环境中畅饮，也着实令人心境安宁。”

空气中很快飘满了浓郁的酒香。酒吞童子伸手将一枚酒盏递给迦尔纳，就着他接过的手为他斟满了酒。这样纤细白嫩的手臂，擒起巨大的酒葫芦竟易如反掌，等到酒液上完整地映出一轮月影，她才停下手，笑道：“如果真的想要道歉的话，就一口气干了这杯如何？”

迦尔纳接过这一杯酒，他自认酒量不错，可要抵抗这样的气味，甚至要使用自身的对魔力。手中这一杯并不是单纯的酒，而可谓是酒吞童子的魔力本身，若是凡人，只需闻一下便能迅速醉死过去。一瓣樱花落在酒面上，打碎了月光。迦尔纳抬起头来，鬼的目光兴味盎然，又空无一物，他不再犹豫，如自己承诺的那般接受了挑战，仰头将一碗喝干。

“果然痛快。”酒吞呵呵笑着，同样为自己斟了一碗，一口喝干，白皙的脸上泛起一丝红晕，“妾身也不能输给小哥你呀。”

对她，神便鬼毒酒或许只有这点程度的影响罢了，对迦尔纳而言却远非如此。酒精与毒物的影响很快就冲上了头，让他一阵头晕，只能扶住身边的树干稳住平衡。

“哎呀，这就要不行了吗？”酒吞调侃道，“这样可不行——妾身会感到无聊的。”

迦尔纳调整着呼吸，很快恢复了清明，开口时才发现自己声音仍有些发涩：“……你觉得无聊的话，会怎么样？”

“呵呵，你觉得呢？”酒吞对他的窘态毫不在意，一边晃着酒碗一边回答，“生前，妾身在无聊时，便会从平安京中抓年轻漂亮的人类来吃，越是刚毅，越是有血性的孩子，骨头泡起来越是鲜美哦？真是怀念那时的时光呀，想要什么，便去夺取，随心所欲的生活，每天都是飨不尽的宴席、美酒。”她啜了一口酒液，叹息一声，“至于现在么……妾身不过是囿于契约中的困兽，往后的事，谁又知道呢？”

听罢，迦尔纳没什么过激的反应，只是尖刻地评价道：“真是邪恶又堕落的生活方式。”

对鬼而言，这不是贬低。酒吞笑着点头：“不错，这正是鬼的存在方式哦？”她偏过头，仿佛这时才注意到迦尔纳还保持着清醒，“哎呀，竟还没有倒下，妾身都有些佩服小哥你了呢。看来今宵的陪酒找你果然没错。”

她一边说着，便把酒葫芦再次伸了过来，示意要为他斟酒。迦尔纳想也不想，便将手中的空碗递了过去：“这么点小事，既然已经答应了你，奉陪自然不在话下。”

只有二人的小型酒会继续进行，觥筹交错之间夹杂着零星闲聊，仿佛只是一对平常的酒友。直到那酒葫芦空了一小半，迦尔纳才终于再次露出一点醉态，脸颊上泛起不自然的红色，眼神开始难以聚焦。酒吞比他好不到哪儿去，但酒鬼想必早就习惯了微醺的状态，此刻她看起来兴致极佳，盘着双腿歪着脑袋，甚至笑容满面打量起了迦尔纳。

“哦？……原来如此，是太阳神的血脉呀。”她微笑着说，“难怪敢接下妾身的邀约，还能喝下这么多的神便鬼毒酒。”

枪兵也许有些喝多了，但神智还相当清醒，他轻声问道：“你看得出来吗？”

“是呀，妾身虽怠惰，可唯有这双眼睛是很厉害的，刻在灵基上的因缘，一样也不会看错。……呵呵，天照的血脉妾身见得多了，一点儿也不稀奇，但像小哥你这么接近‘太阳’的，妾身也是第一次看见。”她将脑袋正了过来，压在手背上，“或许这也是为什么……小哥你总能吸引一些如妾身般的扭曲之物吧。”

闻言，迦尔纳愣了一下，随即回答道：“扭曲？你是这么看待自己的吗？”他注视着酒吞，声音依然平和，语调依然客观，丝毫察觉不出自己口出之言有多么刺耳，“确实，你——其实并不需要以食人为生吧，这种行为与生存无关，只与乐趣有关。不，更甚者，正是因为清楚地知道这是最为触犯禁忌的行为，你才会刻意而为之。你本是有着高贵血统的神子，却仅仅只是因为空虚而堕入魔道，这与其说是扭曲，不如说只是……可悲罢了。”

他的话落在风里，让空气都像冻结了一般。过了好一会儿，酒吞童子才大笑起来。

“可悲？呵呵，竟然说鬼可悲……哈哈哈哈！哎呀，妾身也真是被小看了呢。”

像是很久都没听到这么好笑的笑话一般，恶鬼银铃般的笑声不绝于耳。或许是因为酒精的作用，她有些亢奋，这突然的失控持续得也比平常要更久些。等到她冷静下来，转过头，却发现迦尔纳已经靠在树干上睡着了。

“嗯？”酒吞只是愣了一下，便很快恢复到笑容满面，“什么呀，对恶鬼说出这样的话来，自己却马上睡着了？看来太阳神的神性也只能抵挡妾身的酒这么久而已了……虽然它是不可能化得了神的后裔，但小哥，你这样——可是会被吃掉的哦？”

没人回答她，也没有这个必要。迦尔纳最开始的猜测听上去好像是玩笑，实际却一点不错，她打从看到他开始，就动了心思，打算将他当作下酒菜。这个男人，即使清楚地知道酒吞童子的意图，仍然答应了她的请求。

“呵呵，该夸你聪慧勇敢，还是笑话你愚蠢无谋呢……”

回应召唤来到迦勒底时，她向藤蔓立香起誓会安分守己；但老实久了，她也开始厌了。一旦酒吞感到厌烦，她的肚子就会开始咕咕叫；一旦酒吞饿了，她就要开始惹是生非了。

人类越是年轻，越是刚毅，越是正直，越是有血性，骨和血就越是美味，这的确不是谎言。在那之中，酒吞最为中意的便是如迦尔纳和坂田金时这般，有着异类血统、迷人眼瞳的美男子。

她变换姿势，四肢并用朝着迦尔纳爬了过去，那双眼睛——那双水一般，玉一般，琉璃翠云一般的眼睛，泡在酒液里、就着月和樱和肉和骨和血吞下肚里，会是何等雅事，又有多么美味呢？这里是模拟装置，如非御主以上的权限，不会有任何人闯进来；如非查看迦尔纳的生命数据，谁也不会知道他在这里。此时正是迦勒底防备的一个巨大裂隙，她大可以胡作非为，谁也阻止不了她。

难得放肆的鬼魔根性开始在脑髓里沸腾，比钢铁更硬的指甲变尖、伸长，危险的笑容咧到了耳根。迦尔纳的脸只要一只手就能拢住，轻轻用力，他的眼睛就会落在她的手心里。

然而，就在此时，因为主人的睡意而无力垂下的迦尔纳的右手突然抬了起来，将她的手一把抓住。他没用什么力气，身体也没有进一步的动作，很难让人相信他了解现在是什么情况。迦尔纳的脸还有些红，他睁开眼睛，直直地注视着酒吞，没头没脑地说：“阿周那……并不扭曲。”

“哎？”

“他总是想得太多、顾虑太多。”迦尔纳压根不管酒吞有没有听懂，或者有没有在听，只是自顾自地继续说道，“但他是这个世界上唯一一个，让我想要用尽全力去回应、去对抗的男人。始终与自己的黑暗战斗，却从未真正落入无法救赎的泥沼的高洁之人……其实他现在这样，就已经很好。他并不扭曲……我并不认为他扭曲，他只是、只是……”

哦，原来如此——他所说的这个男人，想必就是让他此前烦恼万分的，“恋人”吧？

话到这里便戛然而止，口拙的枪兵思路断了，只是露出一副困扰的表情搜肠刮肚地寻找词汇。酒吞的眼睛睁得大大的，满心感到不可思议——妾身确实说过你会吸引扭曲之人，不过这当下，值得在意的是这个吗？你可是马上就要被挖出眼睛来了呀。

迦尔纳并没有很用力地制止她，被神便鬼毒酒浸透的肢体不可能对她形成有效的反抗，只要她再用点力，那双漂亮的眼球仍是她囊中之物。然而，这双水一般玉一样的眼眸毫不躲闪地注视着她，以迦尔纳的标准而言，这神色可谓温软、柔和、极为恳切，甚至有些悲伤。琉璃般的眼澄澈至极，仿佛能映出月影，看得连恶鬼都心软了下来，没了见血的兴致。

这样一双美丽的眼睛，只有在活着时才能绽放夺目的光彩；若是与这张漂亮的脸蛋分离，那才是真的不解风情。

于是，凶暴的魔性收回了爪牙，尖锐的指甲缩回了正常，酒吞的笑容恢复了正常，那只伸出的手放开他的脸颊，转而扶在迦尔纳的肩上。鬼俯下身，打断了他仍在组织语言的努力，在迦尔纳的耳边发出甜美的呓语：“真是可怜的小家伙呀，那么，就让妾身教你几个能讨你恋人欢心的小诀窍吧——”

最后，迦尔纳是被酒吞童子强灌了醒酒药后背回迦勒底的（她到底哪儿来的这种东西？）。

谢过酒吞童子之后，第二天，他满怀信心地强闯了阿周那的房间，跃跃欲试地施展了一番从恶鬼那里学到的“小诀窍”。

最后，他确确实实成功地与阿周那讲和，这真是可喜可贺。至于其副作用，出乎迦尔纳的意料，竟然是剧烈的腰痛和屁股痛，那就是后话了。


	3. 莎乐美

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice：莎乐美的形象部分参考自王尔德的歌剧《莎乐美》

她已经不记得约翰的模样，亦不记得他的声音，甚至不能肯定他是否存在过。曾经过往的所有皆如云烟，回到她手中的唯有这银盘，和一颗黄金的头骨。但这些都已经不再重要，她发狂的精神里已容不下其他事实，直到她从身到心都彻底崩落、无人再记得莎乐美的名字为止，她都将爱着他，且将永远把这爱情继续下去。

“可以请您为我读一出睡前故事吗？”

迦尔纳回过头，看见的是一颗漂浮在半空中的巨大头骨——还是黄金做的。他沉默地和一对空洞的眼眶对视了一会儿，视线稍稍向上，才看见了这声音的主人。那是一位容颜美丽、身段婀娜、举止高雅的少女，墨绿的长发与轻柔的黑纱披在她的身上，虽与不着片缕几乎无分别，她仍宛如穿着一件华服，仪态万分。紫色的双眼楚楚动人地凝视着他，她再次轻声请求：“就一个故事。”

如果他没记错的话，这女孩的名字，叫做莎乐美——古犹太的公主，世界知名的荡妇。如今，她回应召唤，以狂战士的职阶来到了迦勒底。

不过，这纯粹只是“知识”与“情报”罢了；在面对活生生的本人时，能成为评判依据的不是过去，唯有一个人的本性。迦尔纳抬着头与她对视，莎乐美趴在头骨上，微笑含羞，十分耐心地等待着他的回答，全不似一个有C等级狂化的狂战士。

既然得到了诚心的要求，便没有拒绝的道理。迦尔纳点了点头：“我知道了。虽然对讲故事没什么自信，但我会尽力的。”

请不要有任何不必要的误会，所谓的读故事，真的就只是再单纯不过的读故事而已，他们甚至不需要进入到莎乐美的私人房间里。迦尔纳找紫式部借来了故事书，在公共区域里盘腿而坐，用他被童谣称作“最糟糕的故事书读法”的声音照本宣科地读完了一个故事。

他相当肯定自己搞砸得一塌糊涂——迦尔纳其实不擅长这种文雅的事情，早知道让阿周那来做就好了。虽然紫式部已经细心地为他准备了最接近他那个时代阅读习惯的绘本，可这仍旧不是易事。然而，他回过头，刚想道歉，却发现莎乐美公主已然趴在黄金的头骨上沉沉睡去了。

美丽的少女发出均匀的呼吸声，迦尔纳茫然地眨眨眼，合上书本的动作也放轻柔了许多。头骨不理会他，自行浮了起来，将睡着的公主带离这片区域，往她房间的方向飘去，留下施舍的英雄茫然地坐在原地。

这样……算是完成了她的请求吧？

“不，这可不妙啊。”可是，当天草四郎听闻了这情况，他却一点儿也不显得宽心，反而显得十分担忧，“虽然我知道这是与你的信条不符的，可迦尔纳君， **你其实不应该答应她的请求的** 。”

迦尔纳回过头来注视着他：“这是为什么？”

“你知道与这个女孩有关的传说吧？”

枪兵回忆了一下，回答：“你是说，请求自己的父王砍下她所爱的圣约翰的头，放在银盘上的事？知道是知道，但我听说那也只是后世作家撰写的逸闻而已，她本人应该并没有这么做过。”

“嗯，你所说的也的确不假。事实上她也是一匹无辜的怪物，不过是被企图杀死圣约翰的母亲利用的棋子。只是，这个传说已经和她紧密地联系在了一起，成为了构筑她的精神与灵基的不可分割的一部分。”天草四郎摇了摇头，“迦尔纳君，你知道那意味着什么吗——身为狂战士的她，会追求一切与圣约翰有精神上的相似性的存在，并最终产生杀欲，渴求对方的头颅。如果我是你的话，我是不会对她做出任何回应的。”

“了解得真详细啊。”迦尔纳平静地评价道，“看来已经做了很多调查了。”

“那是自然的。”天草四郎露出一个苦涩的微笑，“她来到这迦勒底时，我和贞德、玛尔达、乔尔乔斯他们就聚在一起严肃地讨论过她的问题了。我说的不过都是我们得出的结论、想出的对策而已。只是那时，我们也都没料到她竟然会找上迦尔纳君你啊……”

听了他的意见，施舍的英雄抱起双臂认真地思考了一会儿，最终，他抬起头，说道：“她肯定是有哪里搞错了。”

“……哎？”

“因为我不过只是个再普通不过的男人，并不具有和你们这些被封圣的人一般的品质。”迦尔纳解释道，“不过，还是感谢你的忠告。失陪了。”

他道了谢，点头致意，便转身离去。天草四郎站在他身后久久说不出话来，良久才自嘲地笑了一声：“哎呀，看来他果然还是，完全没有自觉呢。”

尽管迦尔纳对天草四郎的提议并不以为然，事情还是朝着他所预言的方向继续发展。

第二天，毫无征兆地，莎乐美再次出现了。绿发的少女依然非常温顺平和，丝毫没有发狂或起了杀心的迹象。这一次，她请求迦尔纳在她面前喝下一杯葡萄酒，一杯从厨房里要来的，十分普通的葡萄酒。迦尔纳虽认为她的要求十分古怪，却也没有拒绝的理由，这样的低酒精浓度的饮品对成年男子而言就好像儿戏一样。于是，施舍的英雄接过杯子一饮而尽，而美丽的公主露出欣喜的微笑。

第三天，莎乐美再次到来。这次，她带来的是一小块面包。

第四天，莎乐美又来了。她请求迦尔纳能否看她跳一支舞，并承诺绝不会做出任何令他困扰的不雅动作。

第五天……

犹太的公主保持着适当的距离，所提出的要求总是简单而无害。她并不在意迦尔纳那张为多人诟病、总是直击痛处的嘴，无论他说什么，莎乐美都只以毫无攻击性的微笑，或牛头不对马嘴的话语回应。难以沟通，但并不难对付，本就不擅长言语沟通的迦尔纳如是总结道。于是，这种任谁看了都摸不着头脑的谜之相处模式就这么持续了一周，连迦尔纳都开始好奇公主殿下今天又有了什么新的想法。

就在那时，莎乐美的造访戛然而止。

迦尔纳无从知道那段时间究竟发生了什么，他只知道将莎乐美的灵基升至最佳状态的御主，只将她带出去了那么一次，便再也不肯编她入队。他偶然看见立香带着她的常用副官阿周那，正与达芬奇交谈。站在数据板前，少女的脸上写满了不常见的严肃与认真，而在那面投影出的屏上，迦尔纳远远地瞥见了一颗黄金的头骨。

确实令人担忧，然而这了解每一个从者的情况是御主的责任，并不是他需要关心的事情。虽然不见踪影，但公主是完全的自由身，她没有什么对迦尔纳说明自己去向的必要。

出乎他意料的是，下一个为这件事找上他的，不是基督徒们的一员，亦不是莎乐美本人，而是阿周那。

白衣的弓兵在走廊里拦住他，虽然极力掩饰，迦尔纳仍然可以看出一丝忧虑。他说：“这是忠告。不要再和那个狂战士有交集了。”

“……？？？”虽然但是，不过只是些人畜无害的小要求，为什么每个人都表现得这么严重。迦尔纳歪了歪头，轻声问道，“……吃醋了？”

“……！”阿周那额头上爆出一根青筋，耳朵却不可见地红了，“你这家伙，别再惦记着那个鬼跟你说过的屁话了！”

居然把王子殿下的脏话都逼出来了，迦尔纳摸摸后脑勺，像只受了叱责、摆出飞机耳的猫：“是这样吗……是这样吗，竟然会让你不快，原来如此。”

“我也不是……！”阿周那话说到一半，迅速打住，红色有蔓延到脸上的危险，这个话题不能再继续下去了，“总之，假如那位狂战士的公主再来找你，就不要再回应她了。虽然我知道你这家伙横竖是本性难移，但这次不可以。”

迦尔纳没急着立刻回答，他一如既往，直勾勾地盯着阿周那看了一会儿，看得天授的英雄全身汗毛都竖起。这大概也算是施舍的一种吧，最后，他还是点了点头：“虽然我觉得她并没有你们想的那么可怕……但是，我知道了。”

帕尔瓦蒂常常逢人就抱怨，说他们这些印度的男孩子，不是在打架，就是在冥想。对此迦尔纳总是觉得她有失偏颇，至少他冥想得也没有那么频繁，至多一周三四天而已，和生前相比，这已经相当放纵了。

冥想时，他总习惯于找个没什么人的角落躲起来。这种多少有些宗教意味的行为，重点就在于安静。此时，距离他和阿周那的谈话已经过去了三天时间，迦勒底风平浪静，他也将所有杂事都抛诸脑后了。因而，当他结束冥想，发现突然出现在身边的黄金头骨时，着实是有些吃惊的。

这年头，管你是不是暗杀者，怎么是个人都学会偷袭这一手了？

迦尔纳抬起头来，趴在头骨上的犹太公主仍然是那副样子，带着微笑俯视着他——不，今天有什么地方不一样了。她周身的气息变得更加危险了，就连笑容里也带着一丝阴霾，就仿佛……

……就仿佛一个忍耐到了极致的人，脑内的那根弦终于崩坏的模样。

她轻柔地开口，问道：“我可以……摸摸你的头发吗？”

迦勒底原则上禁止他们在模拟装置之外的地方发生械斗，可武者的直觉在尖叫，命令迦尔纳立刻掏出枪来自卫。施舍的英雄最终反抗了这本能，他什么也没有做，亦没有给出回答，于是，狂战士的要求继续升级：“我可以……碰碰你的身体吗？”

迦尔纳依然没有回答。

他出声与否根本就不重要了，犹太的公主已经伸出了双手，小心翼翼地抚向他的两颊。

“我可以……亲吻你的嘴唇吗？”

她的手烫得像火，捧在迦尔纳的脸上，玉葱般的手指轻轻地抚过他的额头，仿佛他是一个物件，是天下无双的艺术品。她陶醉地叹息一声，呼唤那个不可被提起的名字：“约翰……”

然而，迦尔纳所见的不是倾国的公主，而是她身下所乘的黄金头颅。宝具化的圣人头骨冲着迦尔纳张开了上下颚，用其中毛骨悚然的黑暗面对着他。这是甜蜜的毒药、美丽的陷阱，只要她一声令下——不，只要她的一个念头，这颗头骨就会咬下敌人的头颅，将其变为呈在银盘里的贡品献给莎乐美。她就是这样的存在，她只能是这样的存在。

迦尔纳深呼吸了一口，回答道：“抱歉，这次我不能答应你。”

抚摸着他头颅的动作停止了，随后，她的手指来到了迦尔纳纤细的颈上。突然之间，公主的声音变得低沉而悲切：“啊，怎么会这样，约翰……你为什么要拒绝我……我是……那么地爱你……如果是这样的话……”

“非常遗憾，”迦尔纳稍稍提高了声音，打断了她的话，“我并不是圣约翰，所以，你也不可能从我这里得到你想要的东西。”

“曾有不止一人告诫过我，你是个危险人物。但我至今也不这么认为，我不会成为你的饵食，也不会任你取走我的头颅。莎乐美，你是愈被使用，便愈加自我毁灭的武器，每当你使用宝具杀死敌人，你的精神便逐渐崩坏。比起对他人，你对自己更加危险。因而我不会再答应你的请求，不会再加速你的自毁。”

狂战士的公主不再言语，也不再动作，只是漠然地看着他，像是无法理解他所说的语言。重要的不是这个，而是她的坐骑头骨也同样没有动静。迦尔纳冲她点了点头，压低了声音：“而且，我的头颅 **也并不属于你** 。”

唯有听到了这句话，莎乐美才如梦初醒地动了动。绿发的美人收回了自己的手和坐骑头骨，退开了一点距离，怅然若失地自言自语：“原来如此……你，不是约翰呀。你的爱（头颅）……也已经交给了别人了。啊，多么令人羡慕……我的约翰，若是也能对我这样温柔……该有多好呀……”

莎乐美不再散发出危险的气息，变回了一个苦恼的少女。她仿佛已经完全看不见迦尔纳了一般，乘着黄金头骨、头也不回地离去。迦尔纳依然保持着冥想的姿势，在原地盘腿而坐，他长吁一口气，转头对着身后说：“你看，我说过她没有你们想的那么可怕吧。”

不知何时站在了他身后的阿周那哼了一声，已然拉开了弦、搭好了箭的甘狄拔咻地一声消失在虚空里。弓兵右手扶住自己的额头，将所有的神情都藏在手心里，连说话的嗓音都像隐约压抑着什么：“……只是不想让除我以外的其他人钻了你的空子罢了，别以为还会有下一次！”

迦尔纳回以充满信心的微笑：“是啊——有你看着我的背后，我没有什么可害怕的。”

阿周那透过指缝瞟了他一眼，随即转身，拂袖而去。

施舍的英雄看得真切：这次，他的耳朵是真的已经红透了。


	4. 藤丸立香

原则上，迦勒底不支持从者赖床；但这帮无法无天的座上英雄真的要赖床，也没人能拦得住他们。不过，人理保障机关有的是办法治他们。一言以蔽之，管不了从者，就折腾他们的御主。

于是乎，在早饭之后叫赖床一族起床的艰巨任务就这样交托给了藤丸立香，正所谓能者多劳，越是最后的御主，越是特别，就越要多受压榨。

这种谁也不愿意接手的烫手山芋任务被强行塞到手里，立香不能拒绝，但她也不傻，小姑娘每次都算得清清楚楚，先找梅林套了幻术再去作死，这一次也不例外。

今天早上的缺席从者只有两个，阿周那和迦尔纳。兄弟俩一起睡过头，可真是难得。他们这种以修行锻炼为终生使命的武人，一刻也难得放松，有死对头在迦勒底里更是如此。两个人较着劲儿死命苦修，盯死了对方，御主拉也拉不开。

所以，也许得闲了偷个懒，也不是什么坏事。立香一边想着，一边放缓了脚步，心想着让他们多睡一会儿是一会儿。她磨磨蹭蹭的，花了大约比往常多一倍的时间走这么小小一段路，这样子总算对得起平日里的照顾了吧？人类最后的御主得意洋洋，就这么毫无防备地一脚踏进了阿周那的房间。

阿周那比这迦勒底里大多数的从者来得都要早，较其他人而言也同御主更熟络。坑当然要从关系最铁的开始坑起，这难道不是常识吗。

她想得是很理直气壮，却没想到第一眼看见的，是床中间鼓起了一个大包，一起一伏的，还会呼吸。

“……？”

天授的英雄这种框框架架都给自己画得这么清楚的人，睡姿居然会这么可爱的吗？立香疑惑地偏了偏头，直到这时，她都没提起什么警惕心来，甚至还想着恶作剧。未成年的御主对成年人的世界尚且感知迟钝，她只狡黠地思考着，捉住一次阿周那的空子何其不易，不好好整他一顿怎么对得起他们老铁的关系。于是，藤丸立香悄悄靠近，以套了无敌的女人就是可以为所欲为的气势，学着自己老妈的模样，把被单抓住，呼地一声一把掀开了来。

“瞌睡虫！太阳晒屁股……啦……？？”

她的音量逐渐减弱，从健气调皮逐渐变为充满困惑。在这被单之下的根本不是什么阿周那，而是一个蜷成一团背对着她，看起来有些熟悉、但绝对不是阿周那的身影。

  * 阿周那不穿大开口的黑色紧身衣；第二，阿周那露出的皮肤没有这么白。



更叫她开眼界的是，这漂亮的背部裸露出的大片白色肌肤上星星点点落着许多红痕。大概是因为生得白，只是浅浅的红也相当醒目刺眼。

“……？……？？？”

不是，这里是阿周那的房间啊，迦尔纳为什么会在这里？她完全被搞糊涂了，可被她掀了床单的人一点儿也没受打扰，仍兀自睡得香甜，看来是真的累着了。

她还像个石像一样愣着不动，浴室的门却打开了。阿周那湿着头发、冒着蒸汽、脖子上搭了条毛巾从里面走了出来，一边摸着脑袋，一边以随意的语气问道：“好了，迦尔纳，你还要睡到什么……时候…………”

他以看怪物的眼神看着立在床边的御主，而御主以看外星人的眼神看看他，再看看床上的迦尔纳。到了这份上，就算御主还是个未成年，也知道是怎么回事了，立香的眼神逐渐变得犀利了起来。

阿周那：“……”

藤丸立香：“…………”

迦尔纳：“…………呼……我真的吃不下了……”

这一句没头没脑的梦话打破了沉默，阿周那深呼吸了一下，清了清喉咙，努力用自己最沉稳、最安抚人的语气说：“我觉得我可以解释一下。”

依然保持着犀利眼神的立香僵硬地秒答：“不必了，我什么没见过。昨天还在打架的人今天就睡到一张床上去了，这一点也不稀奇，一点也不。”她将掀开的被单重新盖了回去，不忘贴心地给迦尔纳掖好被角，蹑手蹑脚地转身离开。

她经过阿周那，想起来什么，又倒车回来。弓兵的脸已经红得如番茄一般了，这等窘态简直千年难得一见。他一只手扶着自己额头、遮住眼睛，懊恼着自己所有隐瞒的努力全都付诸东流。不过藤丸立香丝毫不知这些纠结，她的思维模式非常直接，只是十分认真地问道：“……要不要我给你们带两份早餐过来？”

“……那就、麻烦你了。”


	5. 玉藻前

“最近，迦尔纳桑的身上总是有股奇怪的味道。”

贤妻狐妖喃喃地说道，仅剩的三条尾巴在身后悠闲地摇来摆去。她常常如此，就算在迦勒底里，玉藻前也是出了名多话的人。寻不着说话对象时，她不是找笔友叨嗑，就是这样一边在走廊里散步，一边自己对自己叨嗑。

“你是不知道，我呀，起码闻见那味道四次。”

“起先，我以为他只是去淋了雨，或者洗了澡。毕竟，身上带了点雨雪的味道，又能是个什么大事呢？”

“可一次也就罢了，四次——连续四次，就未免太奇怪了。”

“请千万不要误会，我，玉藻前，是终生以贤妻为目标的女人，哎，没错，大和抚子。无事去闻别人身上味道这种野兽般的事情，我可是绝不会去做的哦？……不过迦尔纳桑是特别的，怎么说来他都和我缘分不浅，他自己大概不知道就是了。”

“虽然我自己是很在意啦，可他看起来没有什么不正常的样子。照常出阵，照常作息，该吃吃，该睡睡，反倒搞得像是我多心了一样。”

“唔唔，这种觉察到了出轨的蛛丝马迹一般的贤妻直觉，耳朵尖上的毛都在对小玉藻拉警报，真不爽！嘛，但说到底，迦尔纳桑的事情，我也没什么资格管呢。而且，他像是那种会背着御主和其他人交女朋友的人吗？真是想象不来，更不要说，小玉藻我连个可疑人选都挑不出来——连我这样的火眼金睛都找不出哦？”

“但话是这么说……总还会很在意的啊，你也会在意不是吗？那到底是哪儿沾来的气味呢……”

她住了嘴，低着头、抱着臂，哼哼唧唧，若有所思。在玉藻前身边，见怪不怪的从者和人类来来去去，谁也不打扰她。她是如此地沉浸在自己的思绪里，以至于路也不看看，一头撞到了别人身上。阿斯忒里俄斯又高又壮，胸肌硬得像块石头，还不会看路让人。玉藻前被他打断了思路，无奈地摸着被撞得通红的鼻子，小声抱怨着：“真是的，不要像头牛一样在走廊里横冲直撞啊！小玉藻的脸怎么也能算可以上巨额保险的名器了，你——哎？”

事情有些不对。她抬起头，在那一大丛茂密的白发里看见了一点熟悉的黑和粉，这只大家伙竟然充当了一台运输机，背上背着个迦尔纳在前进。

“小狐狸，挡路。”阿斯忒里俄斯抱怨道，“走开，走开。”

真是头大言不惭的牛，但这不是说这话的好时候。“迦尔纳桑？！”玉藻前捂住嘴巴，惊呼道，“这是发生了什么？！”

“你觉得呢？这看起来像什么？”尤瑞艾莉（她什么时候在那儿的？）从阿斯忒里俄斯的肩头冒出一个娇小的脑袋，恶声恶气地娇嗔道，“不知道是哪里的傻御主，觉得什么高难度挑战都能用一种法子莽过去，白白耗光了主力从者的体力不说，还要麻烦阿斯忒里俄斯来帮忙收拾烂摊子。真是不中用！”

同为女神，有时玉藻前都觉得这位希腊来的小姐，说话是真的刻毒，全不知什么是女神该有的教养。她刚想说点什么，尤瑞艾莉又打断了她：“巧了，正好你在这儿发呆呢？御主已经在反思了。她虽不大中用，脑子还是很灵活的，知道什么地方该用什么人，我猜她过不了一会儿就会需要你帮忙了，你干嘛不早点过去呢？也省得你在这儿挡阿斯忒里俄斯的路。”

怎么说话的，你以为我是你那软包妹妹呢？玉藻前刚想发作，看了眼脱力躺在阿斯忒里俄斯背上的迦尔纳，又忍住了。就这么一开一阖的一小会儿时间，迦勒底的广播便突然响了起来，果不其然，御主正在呼叫她前往管制室报到。

不管怎么样，到了这种时候，小玉藻都是必不可少的。得意的巫女狐抖了抖浑身的毛，将希腊女神带来的不快一扫而光，越过墙一般的阿斯忒里俄斯朝着目的地进发。错身而过时，她还是忍不住踮起脚尖，看了一眼迦尔纳，施舍的英雄脸朝下埋首在那一堆白毛里，也不知是清醒的还是睡着的，总之毫无反应。而不出意料的是，从迦尔纳身上隐约传来的、熟悉又让她安心的太阳气息里，仍然夹带着那一点让她莫名不爽的，陌生的气味。

这一去，就是好几个小时。藤丸立香也许是挺菜，但也是个不轻言放弃的菜鸡。玉藻前十分耐心地陪着御主磨到了晚饭时分，终于得以解放时，她肚子都饿得咕咕叫了。当然，为了犒劳他们这些高难对策主力，御主拉着队里所有人一起热热闹闹地吃了一顿晚饭。说实话，既能发挥用处，又能和御主多多相处，玉藻前是非常开心的。她过得非常充实，以至于等晚饭结束，才意识到，她全程都没有见到迦尔纳的身影。

“唔……竟然忘记了这么重要的事，小玉藻我，作为无微不至的贤妻，还有待修炼！”她喃喃自语着，调转狐狸头朝着食堂冲过去。她深知迦尔纳这样的高耗能从者是不可以没有饭吃的，而不管怎么样，她都没法放着迦尔纳不管。现在赶过去，也许还能捉住一个没有下班的厨子——她就像个操心的老母亲一样忧心地思考着。

玉藻前想得一点儿也没错，她十分及时地捉住了最后一只准备离开的厨娘，也是她分散的九尾之一，玉藻猫。可是，小猫儿见了本体，却把头摇得如拨浪鼓一般，连连声称厨房里已经一点儿余粮也不剩了；不是他们不贴心、不给迦尔纳准备晚饭，而是那一最后剩下的一份恰好在玉藻前抵达的前一刻被人取走了。她甚至十分贴心地指出，如果她立刻转身去追应该还能追上那个人，脸上明明白白地写着逃之夭夭的欲望，写着求本体大人高抬贵手放过弱小可怜又无辜的小猫。

她自然也没时间陪着这只小猫咪胡闹，玉藻前扔下玉藻猫便离开了。可巫女狐忘了，这说话颠三倒四的狂战士小猫根本没有指明具体的方向，也没有说明不速之客的特征。好在玉藻前有玉藻前的办法，她刚一离开食堂，灵敏的鼻子便捕捉到了一个气味，十分淡，但立刻熟悉得让她尾巴尖儿都立了起来。循着这气味，她朝着迦尔纳的房间的方向追过去，却只来得及看见一个男人的背影。

一身白衣、留着柔软卷发、身材修长挺拔的弓兵并没发现跟在他背后的玉藻前，他以极为优雅的手势端着一个餐盘，轻巧又熟练地打开迦尔纳房间的门，走了进去。门在他背后关上，只留下呆滞的玉藻前一脸错愕地站在原地。

这股往她鼻子里钻的气味，像雨，像雪，又像是冰，兽类是不会辨错的。这正是她连续四次——算上这次是第五次——在迦尔纳身上闻见的气味。

“男的？……原来是男人啊！”她惊声低吼道。

“小玉藻我……现在非常忧伤啊。”

“该怎么形容呢，这种女大不中留的感觉？不……迦尔纳桑怎么说也是个男人，对吧。嗯嗯，我想你是知道我在说什么的。”

“你问我为什么会这么在意迦尔纳桑？哎……倒也没什么说不得的，同为太阳之人，总归会有种亲近的感觉吧。”

“太阳的化身数不胜数，天照，拉，因蒂，阿波罗，太阳星君……名字虽然不同，但悬在天上的总归都是那一个太阳，其中一位化身的孩子，也就同我们所有人的孩子一般，都是值得在意、值得珍视的重要的存在。小玉藻不才，但也是天照大神的化灵之一，所以可以理解。我们的眼睛见到的是同样的事物，我们经历的也是同样的悲喜，照耀着同一片大地，也注视着同样的人群。”

“那孩子……是叫阿周那，对吧？唔，小玉藻对这个名字有印象，那是杀死了迦尔纳的男人的名字吧。啊，‘不可原谅！’这样过激的话小玉藻是不会说的哦？大地上的人生总有结束的时候，若是这样的时刻来临便去憎恨什么人，太阳的光辉也会晦暗的吧。”

“嘛，放下这些过去的恩恩怨怨不谈——现在的迦尔纳桑，好像过得还是很开心的。”

“我还记得的，你告诉过我的那些故事，关于他是如何受到各种辜负和诅咒，什么也没有握在手中便死去了的故事。”

“有时我会觉得，被刻在座上算是一种诅咒。只要人仍然永无止境地贪婪，争夺圣杯的战争便不会结束，座上的亡灵也永无宁日吧。”

“可是，第二次人生又是那么宝贵。若不是渴求再一次立足于这大地的机会，英灵又怎会回应区区人类的呼唤呢？生前不曾得到公平与快乐的人，竟然也可以在死后拥有这么多的东西，不可谓不是奇迹了吧？”

她抬起头，看着浮在她身边、除了她以外无人能看见的小小光球，安静地微笑起来。

“看到自己的儿子终于可以得意一回，过得安宁一点、开心一点，你会不会不再那么难过，也少担心他一些呢—— **苏利耶大人？** ”

光球随着她的视线，移动到正坐在同一张餐桌两端，亲密又激烈地交谈着什么的阿周那与迦尔纳跟前，剧烈地抖动起来。

“嗯？什么？你说竟然是因陀罗的儿子，你无论如何都不能认可？嘛，我看这生米八成也都煮成熟饭了，你反对也没有什么用……哎？等等，苏利耶大人，你不要哭啊，太阳的化身怎么可以说哭就哭……哎，也不要跑啊！等一等小玉藻我呀！”

她说着，追着泪奔逃走的光球一路小跑着离开。而在她看不见的地方，迦尔纳回过头来，注视着那个背影，像是察觉了什么一般，露出欣然而温柔的微笑来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设：  
> 玉藻前的起源是“太阳”，因而在私设中，她拥有将早已不存在与地表的，太阳神苏利耶的“眼睛”带进迦勒底的权能。  
> （需要说明一下，所谓的“眼睛”并不是真的指字面意义上的眼球）  
> 因为这只是太阳的私心，这双眼睛也只能被她所看见——又或者说，至少她是这么以为的。


End file.
